La Leona y la Espina
by Dani Valdez
Summary: Lady Olenna Redwyne y lady Genna Lannister, dos mujeres de carácter fuerte y lengua afilada. ¿Podrán mantener una conversación cordial?


La Leona y la Espina.

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, todo es de George R. R. Martin.

Esta es la respuesta al desafío de Trici para el foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras. Soy pésima poniendo títulos, lo sé,.

Era una cálida noche de verano cuando el carruaje de lady Olenna Redwyne se detuvo frente a aquella posada del Camino Real para pasar la noche tras una visita a su nieto Loras, que servía como escudero a lord Renly en Bastión de Tormentas. Lady Olenna estaba sentada cómodamente en la mejor mesa del establecimiento cuando vio entrar a un criado que pedía alojamiento para su señora, lady Genna Lannister. Lady Olenna había oído hablar mucho acerca de lady Genna. Decían que era una mujer de carácter fuerte, muy decidida, y que era una pena que su padre hubiera elegido para ella a un marido tan débil como Emmon Frey. Su curiosidad se había despertado así que cuando lady Genna entró, lady Olenna la invitó a sentarse a su mesa y la mujer aceptó con una mirada divertida.

Lady Genna detuvo su carruaje frente a una pequeña posada del camino real. Se dirigía a Desembarco del Rey a hacer una visita a su familia en la Fortaleza Roja. La monotonía de la roca estaba empezando a resultarle insoportable y prefería mil veces viajar a la capital, por mucho que ni la ciudad ni la corte fueran de su agrado, que acompañar a su esposo a los Gemelos. Nada más entrar en la posada se fijó en la anciana dama que ocupaba la mejor mesa del local. Lady Olenna Redwyne, supo de inmediato, la Reina de las Espinas. La había visto en alguna ocasión aunque nunca había hablado con ella. Se decían tantas cosas de aquella mujer. La gente contaba que era ágil de pensamiento y mordaz con las palabras, que tenía un genio vivo y una astucia sin igual y sobre todo, que no había lengua más mortífera en todo poniente. Tenía curiosidad por conocerla mejor. Así que aceptó sin dudar cuando la mujer la invitó a compartir su mesa.

–Lady Genna –Comenzó la Redwyne –He oído hablar mucho de vos –Hizo una pequeña pausa –Y de vuestro marido –Quería saber la verdad sobre aquella relación, se preguntaba cómo había sido para una mujer de tanto temperamento como la Lannister estar con un pusilánime como El Frey.

Lady Genna comprendió su intención de inmediato y la furia comenzó a invadirla. Con los años había llegado a tomarle un cierto cariño a Emmon, tal vez incluso había llegado a quererlo. Pero nunca podría perdonar a su padre por haberla casado con alguien como él, igual que nunca podría dejar de admirar, agradecer y querer a su hermano por haber intentado impedirlo. Sin embargo, no le iba a contar todo eso a la Reina de las Espinas.

–Yo también he oído hablar mucho de vos y vuestra familia –Contestó –Y también del príncipe Daeron, vuestro antiguo prometido –Lady Olenna no era la única que sabía sobre la vida de la otra.

–De eso hace ya muchos años –Respondió lady Olenna, aunque lo cierto era que ella lo recordaba como si hubiera sucedido el día anterior. No se había enamorado de Daeron, a penas lo había llegado a conocer, pero Olenna ansiaba el poder y anhelaba formar parte de la corte de los Targaryen. Cuando le habían anunciado su compromiso se había sentido muy feliz y orgullosa y cuando le habían anunciado su anulación la habían embargado la ira y el despecho. NO el de una chiquilla enamorada, sino el de una mujer deseosa de poder.

–Puede que hayan pasado muchos años pero dudo que se pueda olvidar tan fácilmente a alguien así, decían que el príncipe Daeron era muy apuesto.

–Lo era –Admitió –Pero murió muy joven, y luego su casa fue destronada, así que ahora me alegro de no haberme casado con él. Prefiero una vida segura y una buena familia que ver mi cabeza colgada en una pica aunque eso hubiera significado ser reina.

–Esas son palabras muy sensatas. Creo que vos hubiérais sido una buena reina.

–No lo dudo –Replicó con una sonrisa –Pero ahora la reina es vuestra sobrina. Decidme, ¿considerais que ella es una buena reina?

–Por supuesto que sí –Se apresuró a responder. No iba a permitir que nadie cuestionara a los suyos –De hecho, ahora me dirijo a verla a ella y al resto de mi familia en la Fortaleza Roja –Agregó.

–Oh, claro, supongo que debeis estar deseosa de ver a los hijos de vuestros sobrinos –Los tres príncipes no se parecían en absoluto al rey Robert y ese hecho, sin duda fruto del azar, había dado pie a algunas habladurías. Olenna no las tomaba en serio pero no estaba de más divertirse un poco gracias a ellas.

–Direis los hijos de mi sobrina. Mi sobrino Jaime es un miembro juramentado de la guardia real y mi sobrino Tyrion aún no está casado. Solo nuestra reina tiene hijos.

"¿Con o sin el rey? Pensó lady Olenna pero no siguió preguntando, no quería empezar una discusión abierta. Mientras tanto lady Genna daba vueltas en su cabeza. Ella también había oído los chismes que circulaban por algunos salones de señores resentidos con los Lannister, eran simples burlas que nadie creía en realidad pero no podía evitar recordar la vez que lady Joanna, su cuñada y madre de sus sobrinos, los había encontrado juntos de pequeños de una manera que no era propia de dos hermanos. Intentó apartar esos pensamientos de su cabeza "Esa mujer tiene la lengua venenosa y aguda como una espina, solo intenta reírse de ti" se dijo y acto seguido preguntó para cambiar de tema:

–Y a vos ¿Qué os ha traído a este lugar?-

–Vengo de hacer una visita a mi nieto Loras que sirve como escudero a lord Renly en Bastión de Tormentas.

De repente lady Genna recordó un rumor que había oído hacía poco sobre la excesiva cercanía de lord Renly con su escudero.

–Dicen que lord Renly y él tienen una relación muy estrecha, más de lo normal entre un caballero y su escudero –Comentó.

Lady Olenna sabía perfectamente que clase de relación unía a su nieto con el señor al que servía. Era una mujer observadora y conocía bien a su nieto aunque obviamente, se guardaría sus observaciones para sí.

–Sí, lo comparten todo –afirmó lady Olenna. "sí Pensó lady Genna "Según dicen incluso la cama". Se rió para sus adentros aunque realmente dudaba de la veracidad del rumor. Lady Olenna sonrió y prosiguió –Son como hermanos, podría decirse que se quieren tanto como vuestros sobrinos mellizos.

Lady Genna iba a añadir algo sobre lo tierno que era el amor fraternal cuando apareció el posadero para indicarles que sus habitaciones ya estaban listas y ambas mujeres decidieron irse a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando lady Olenna despertó, lady Genna ya se había marchado. La Reina de las Espinas sonrió para sí acordándose de la mujer. Si que tenía un carácter fuerte y una lengua afilada, casi como la suya, casi.

Lady Genna por su parte se hallaba mirando por la ventana de su carruaje pensando en que todo lo que se decía de Olenna Redwyne era verdad, su astucia, su mordacidad y su lengua venenosa. Esperaba sinceramente que ni ella ni su familia tuvieran tratos con aquella mujer en el futuro.


End file.
